


Easter Egg Hunt

by goldenforestprince



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barbershop Quartet, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenforestprince/pseuds/goldenforestprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sets up an Easter egg hunt for Bucky, Sam and Natasha. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Egg Hunt

Steve was up at the crack of dawn to hide the hundreds of little chocolate eggs they had bought together the day before. The eggs had been sold in packs of 24, and in the end they decided on 13 packs, so that at the very least, the eggs could be split evenly between them. And for the winner, they also bought a giant, arm-sized white and milk chocolate egg. Because any of them could have it finished in an hour, health regimes and diets be damned.

Natasha got up with him, instantly stretching and yawning any exhaustion away. Following Steve, she parked herself next to the bedroom door with a paperback while Bucky and Sam remained sleeping in bed. She had won the hunt the year before, and the year before that, and the year before that. They had tried to sneak past her last year to get a head start, but the boys would end her reign over her dead body.

Steve left the snoring duo behind, giving Natasha a quick kiss on the head as he passed by her on the way out. The year prior had been dreary and damp, so the clear skies and predicted sunshine would be a much appreciated change. It also meant that Steve could hide eggs outside.

Room by room, Steve made his way around the house, shoving eggs between books and under cushions and in every other nook and cranny he could find. When he was done with the inside, the quickly warming air greeted him as he stepped outside. He glanced around, wondering how far along the property he could take the egg hunt. Soon enough, he figured he’d toss a few on the grass, shove some in the shed, and drop a few in the gutters along the rooftop. He finished stashing the last of the bags, then headed back inside, a huge grin on his face.

By the time he made it back to the bedroom, the others had become what vaguely resembled being dressed, though the scraggly locks and pyjama pants had to disagree. The second Steve opened the door, Sam and Bucky were on red alert, whatever conversation they had been having immediately forgotten, eyes locked on Steve’s. 

“Alright, they’re all hidden,” Steve laughed. “Your baskets are on the kitchen table, and it’s the same rules as last year. No stealing anybody’s eggs, no teaming up, no broken bones, and no MacGyvering to get the eggs. You’ve gotta get to them and pick them up yourself.” At the last point, he gave a pointed look at Bucky, who chuckled, not at all phased. “Alright, well, if you’re all ready, you guys get started and I’ll go get breakfast on. Winner gets the giant chocolate egg.”

It was instant chaos. Natasha was out of the room before they could blink, and Bucky and Sam launched themselves at the door, immediately grappling to get ahead of the other. By the time the boys had made it to the kitchen, Nat already had four eggs.

“Steve!” Sam hollered. “How is this fair? She didn’t have a super soldier slowing her down!”

Steve shrugged, smiling wide. “Guess you’ll have to move faster, then. You gonna let her win another year?”

Sam scowled and let out a “Hell, no,” taking off down the hall. Natasha had run outside to evade the boys, and Bucky, upon noticing her lead, had raced after her in an effort to bring it to a grinding halt. Steve heard an indignant yell of “Barnes! Get off!” as he made his way outside to watch, a steaming mug of coffee in his palm and a turkey happily roasting in the oven. 

He couldn’t stop smiling. If he had been told in 1945 that he’d be dating not one, not two, but three people, two of which were Soviet assassins and the third a war veteran, he would have stared at you like you had 16 heads that were all singing the national anthem in sync. But now that these three were what he got to enjoy every morning - even if he had to play messenger sometimes if they weren’t talking - he could not have been happier.

It took two and a half hours for the last egg to be found. They only knew because Sam had sat on it on the couch, warming it until he had a nice brown stain that Bucky then spat orange juice all over, completely unable to contain his laughter. They dumped their eggs onto the coffee table, counting as fast as they could in their excitement.

“One thirteen,” Bucky announced, a proud smirk plastered across his face.

“Aw man,” Sam grumbled. “How are you so fast? I only got eighty-seven.”

Natasha, who had been counting at a more measured pace, stopping to eat a few as she went, stopped chewing. She looked up slowly, looking Bucky right in the eye with a cold stare. “You’re dead, Barnes.”

A second slower as he did the calculations, Bucky’s whole face lit up with a huge, beaming grin. He stood upright, staring from his eggs to Natasha and back again. “Yes!” he cheered. “I finally won! I beat Natasha Romanov at the greatest hunt known to mankind!” He stuck his tongue out and leaned far too close to Natasha, who then reached out in a flash and pulled him into a lock that he was laughing too hard to escape from. Sam, glancing slyly to the other two, used the opportunity to grab a small handful of eggs from each pile.

Steve brought the turkey to the dining room, matching their laughter. “Well, that settles it then. Bucky gets the giant egg this year. Sorry, Nat.” He winked at the redhead, who just growled and reluctantly loosened her hold on the brunet.

Steve smiled to himself as he cut the turkey. Yeah, they were all foolish sometimes, but he sure wasn’t exempt to that rule. And after all, if they were fools, they were his fools.

“Happy Easter, guys,” Steve said as he began to carve the turkey.

**Author's Note:**

> Have an idea for a fic you want me to write? Let me know in the comments! <3


End file.
